The Fame
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Future Stackson AU. After escaping Beacon Hills and leaving the supernatural behind, Jackson Whittemore became a star. With a few Millions and a couple of movies under his belt he's sure he'll see all kinds of people. However Jackson is floored when he runs into someone he thought he'd never see again. Can love possibly blossom between two artists, or will hatred always triumph?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I'm hard at work on the Devil Within, but I have four of these so far, and I like the pairing. It's a new love so I don't know how quick it'll come but here is the first of many song inspired ficlets dedicated to a Stiles/Jackson pairing, please enjoy The Fame.

Summary: Future AU. After escaping Beacon Hills and leaving the supernatural behind, Jackson Whittemore became a star. With a few Millions and a couple of movies under his belt he's sure he'll see all kinds of people. However Jackson is floored when he runs into someone he thought he'd never see again. Can love possibly blossom between two artists, or will hatred always triumph?

 **T** _h_ **e** _F_ _ **a**_ m **e**

Preface: A beginning

Five years; That's how long it had been since he'd left. He had told his ex he loved her, that he needed to sort stuff out, and he moved to London. That didn't last long. Here he was sitting in Los Angeles California with his second movie opening next week starring at his contact list. Lydia. He missed her so much. His first movie had probably slipped under her radar considering it was an Indie Film that was in the Sundance Film Festival, but his new one, the one that was going to be a Multimillion dollar Blockbuster. Yeah. That wasn't going to escape her notice. He was surprised to see she hadn't called already, she was probably too pissed after finding out he'd came back from London two months after leaving Beacon Hills. Only one person knew. Allison Argent had been the only persona he had told and he swore her to secrecy before telling her, trapping her in that oath. She had been pissed too. He had waited a month before telling her. But Lydia, he had lied outright to her. He had sent her emails and post cards making it look like they came from there. The reason? That was simple. He didn't love her anymore. He had moved on and he still loved Lydia he always would, but not like that.

He finally pulled up the familiar number and pressed the send button thinking she wouldn't answer. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't, he'd lied to her for five years and she probably found out from her TV and not from him, it should have been him. But to his surprise not only did she answer, but she greeted him nicely!

"Hey Jax long time no speak, how's my favorite movie star?" She asked and she sounded genuinely happy for him.

"I'm good I just called to tell you...Look Lyds I-" He was cut off.

"I know. You barely even left California. I knew the whole time. Plus Allison told me and confirmed my suspicions." She said sweetly.

"Your not mad? Your happy for me?" He asked confused.

"Jackson, it's been five years. When I figured out you were back and hadn't come home, well I knew this wasn't home to you anymore. I knew I wasn't home for you anymore. So I moved on, it's great to hear you did too. Goodbye Jackson, come visit soon." Lydia said as she prepared to end the call.

"Goodbye Lyds, I'll see you when I can." He replied before hanging up.

He pocketed his cell phone before heading inside his condo building and boarding the elevator to the fifteenth floor. He had wanted a house but his Agent said it'd be more exposed to paparazzi and crazy super fans so he had relented. Throwing his keys on the counter he flopped on his couch and clicked on the TV putting on the news. He was sure he'd only see news about the movie which had almost been pulled because of budget issues and plot related controversy, but he found himself curious so he watched anyway. What he heard however, that was a different story all together.

" _With the premier of Rising Stardom only a few days away people are protesting the films subject mater rigorously. Religious groups have been camped outside the studio where the movie was created and filmed asking every worker they see if they think 'God will forgive them' for being a part of such a disgusting picture. Rising Stardom stars a young actor who got his start in an Indie Film last year named Jackson Whittemore and focuses on a teenage boy struggling through poverty to make his dream of stardom come true. The film focuses on intense subject matter ranging from underage prostitution and rape to drug and alcohol abuse. The film was written by Steven Spielberg and is said to be loosely based on Jackson Whittemore's own rise to fame. As previously reported Jackson got his start in an Indie Film but prior to that he had been forced to leave his home town of Beacon Hills California to move to London. While there his adoptive parents Floyd and Desiree Whittemore died in a car crash coming back to their hotel from a business meeting. Jackson then had to resort to and this is a direct quote we got from him in the past "Any means necessary" to survive and return to the U.S. The film also stars some of Hollywood's best and brightest young people such as, Jennifer Lawrence and Emma Stone who both have expressed what a joy it was to work with someone so new to the business but yet so very talented. We caught up with Jennifer and Emma outside the studio a few days ago and they had this to say."_

At that point the images switched showing live footage from a couple days prior.

" _So what drew you to this picture Jennifer?" The reporter asked._

 _\_

" _Well I previously said while on Jimmy's show that I'd be taking a year of more off after the Hunger Games wrapped up. With the last film scheduled to come out this year and Xmen still a ways off yet I planned to stick close to that. But Steven called me up and was like 'Hey I have a part for my next movie that I think your perfect for, why don't you come down and read through the script?' I was going to say no, but Steven heard it in my voice when I was starting to talk and he cut me off! He said it wouldn't cut in my plans for a year off and we could begin filming immediately since I was the last roll to cast. I decided to go ahead and hear him out and read the script and when I saw inspired and based on a true story on the cover I was pulled in. After I finished reading I was in tears. I was so upset that I started crying right there in his office. Then when I found out that the boy it was based on, THE boy was going to play himself I was intrigued and couldn't say no." She replied._

" _And you Mrs Stone?" The reporter asked Emma._

" _I knew more about the original problems than Jennifer did because I was in London for a premier when it happened, and the Whittemore elders were no strangers to my premiers. I remembered seeing them and their son, our costar, at the premier for my movie The Help. I only met Jackson that one time and he was too nervous and out of place to say much. So when I heard this movie was like a thing, and that a lot if not most of this stuff actually happened to him after losing his parents, like Jennifer I couldn't say no. I was excited for the opportunity to work with Jennifer because I loved her movies so much, and Jackson, I just felt for him and believed that this story should be told." Emma said earning a nod of agreement from Jennifer._

" _How do you feel about Jackson, is he hard to work with being so new to the business?" The reporter asked._

" _Oh no not at all. He was really fun and helpful on set. He was great and he was also like our go to guy if we wanted to know more about a specific scene or topic. It was nice to have someone there who went through the stuff, I think it kept us and the rest of the cast honest and helped us do the story justice." Jennifer said._

" _Yeah exactly. Jackson is really fun and great to be around and it was nice that he was so willing to open up about what was such a hard and sad part of his life. We actually became friends, the three of us during shooting and still hangout now that we're done. He's met my boyfriend, he's met Jennifer's parents, so he's just a really great guy to be around. I actually caught him and Jenn going at it once." The red head said with a laugh before her friend smacked her._

" _So I guess this means what happened with you guys was a one time thing since you both say your just friends with Jackson. How was his acting I've noticed neither of you mentioned it." The reporter remarked._

" _He's new to this world and still learning to handle the Paparazzi and fans, hell even we are still working on it, but he is one of the best Actors I've had the pleasure of working with. He's actually got a cameo in the final Hunger Games film we were able to get in as a deleted scene as a camera man in the capital." Emma said._

" _Well it's obvious your all really great friends, thanks for speaking with us girls. There you have it live from outside the production studio, this is Amy Keller of E! News signing off."_

As great as it had been for Jackson to see his new friends talking about him on air, he was rewinding and zooming in on the crowd. In that crowd wear that same damn excitable grin that infuriated him so, was none other than Stiles Stilinski.

Author's Note Two: So it's not a one shot anymore, but it's still based off music so it's going in the collection anyway lol. I hope people like how I portrayed Emma Stone and Jennifer Lawrence they'll be around a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry if I confused anyone with this but I changed my penname it used to be MrGagaSlashLover, but I felt as if I was entering a new chapter and thus needed a new name. Never fear though I'm still on top of everything here. So without further delay welcome to the first chapter of The Fame!

Summary: Future AU. After escaping Beacon Hills and leaving the supernatural behind, Jackson Whittemore became a star. With a few Millions and a couple of movies under his belt he's sure he'll see all kinds of people. However Jackson is floored when he runs into someone he thought he'd never see again. Can love possibly blossom between two artists, or will hatred always triumph?

 ** **T**** _ _h__ ** **e**** _ _F__ _ ** _ **a**_**_ m ** **e****

Chapter one- An old Acquaintance

Zooming in on it there was no mistaking it. He still wore those extremely childish hoodies. He even had the same dopey expressions and dumb smile. The only thing that remained a mystery is why the Beacon Hills native was in LA. Sure, it wasn't that far away but why had he left his home? His father was there was he not? As well as Scott and the rest of their friends. So why in the hell was Stiles Stilinski in Los Angeles instead? Did he know Jackson was famous? Jackson supposed that was a stupid question. His face was everywhere now. It was surprising he'd remained hidden from Lydia's all knowing eyes for so long. Since Stiles was in the same city that only complicated matters. It was a sure bet he knew.

This also presented another problem all together. His remaining friends in Beacon Hills would soon discover the horrible things he had to resort to in London if they hadn't already. Stiles wasn't adept at keeping secrets. Especially for someone who tortured him in High school. Jackson supposed the only way he'd know for sure is to ask him directly, which meant he needed to see Stilinski. Preferably today. That distressed Jackson more than he thought possible but it needed to be done. He needed to know if Stiles would keep his trap shut or if he needed to have a long and uncomfortable talk with Lydia and Allison before he opened it.

He didn't even know how to go about that if worse came to worse. So in actuality it was all down to Stiles. Stiles who was outside the studio where his movie had been shot. Where he could find him easily enough. Especially if he had a little help keeping him there until he arrived. Maybe it was kind of cheating but desperate times required equally desperate measures. He needed to talk to the boy and it just so happened two of his friends were close by enough to hold him there. So he grabbed his shoes and slid them on as he put a number into his cell that he's called quite a bit over the past couple of months.

"Yeah Jax?" Came Jen's musical voice from the other end.

"Hey, I can't really explain right now but there is an old friend of mine near you at the studio. He's wearing a red hoodie and an extremely dorky expression? Could you grab him and chat him up till I get there?" He asked hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions concerning the odd request.

"You want me to grab someone I don't know and talk to them while you drive twenty minuets to the studio. In a crowd full of paprazzi? The press will have a field day with that I can already see the headline 'Jennifer Lawrence Grabs Random from Crowd' printed on tomorrow's front page." She replied.

Jackson sighed as he rushed to his car parked outside.

"Please Jen I'll explain once I get there it's important I swear. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't." He begged as he turned the key and pulled on to the road.

"It better be or I'm telling you right now instead tomorrow's headline will read 'Jackson Whittmore forces A- list Celeb to rush Random'. I'll do it Jax I'll totally throw you to the wolves!" She said seriously as he heard her heels clack against pavement.

"Thanks Jen I owe you one for this." He replied relieved.

"You bet your ass you do now hurry, I have no Idea what to talk to him about. What's his name?" She asked as an after thought.

"Stiles Stilinski." He said hanging up.

She was going to ask what kind of name that was but a dial tone greeted her and she huffed. Finding the boy was easy. Like Jackson had described he wasn't exactly difficult to locate. But as she approached him she was indeed blocked by Paparazzi men with cameras. So groaning to herself about what she was going to have to do she called out the boy's name.

"Stiles! Stiles Stilinski! Over hear!" She called desperately over the chatter of the Paparazzi.

The boy turned and looked at her in awe, which she supposed she understood. She turned to those blocking her path.

"Excuse me mind moving aside so I can speak to my friend there. Can't very well do it behind this human wall now can I?" She aske rehtorically.

Parting like the perverbial red sea they were out of her way just as quickly as they had appeared leaving her all but alone with the very confused young man.

"Um Um Um Hello Miss Lawrence...I'm sorry it's just um it's not everyday a celebrity knows your name...Speaking of which not to be rude but how did you? Know my name I mean?" Stiles stuttered.

"Oh don't worry Stiles. May I call you Stiles?" She asked receiving a nodd before continuing.

"As I was saying must normal people that meet me handle it much less gracefully then you did. I was actually just finishing up an interview about the new film I'm a part of when I received a very strange request over my cell phone. You see Stiles I was asked to find you and keep you talking until the person I was speaking with arrived, so while we're waiting would you like a tour of the new film's set? I think Emma is inside too." She offered with a smile thrown at the obviously frazzled boy. Jackson had failed to mention he was cute when confused.

"Emma...Emma...Emma Stone? Um Yeah sure I'd love a tour thanks for the offer. Who asked for you to find me anyway?" He asked her as they began walking toward the studio gates and entered the lots.

"Oh the star of the picture. He said he was really desperate to speak with you and to please prevent you from leaving, though he wouldn't say why. He said he'd explain when he arrived." She explained as they entered one of the main sets.

"This is one of our main sets built entirely from our star's memory. I was particularly excited about this movie considering it was based on a true story and we got the boy from said story to star in the film. He says that this is almost an exact replica of the inside of his childhood home. For outside scenes we shot a mansion in Baton Rouge but he insisted that the inside be as authentic as possible. He spent hours with the set designer for this and the rest of the important locations." She explained as she showed him through the various areas of the set.

"This person must be awesom to remember things in such vivid details from childhood." Stiles remarked.

"Oh he's remarkable. One of the most talented young men I've ever worked with. He's also had an extremely hard upbringing. I suppose that might be why he remembers. The movie focuses on his life." She said as she passed a stage hand and called out.

"Hey Abby have you seen Emma?" She asked.

"Yeah I think she's back by the high school set. There were some last minuet additions that we need to reshoot with. She's making sure they're put together right so we can shoot the scenes whenever we want and have time." The stage hand replied.

"Alright Stiles, I think this next set might be familiar to you. This is the high school set and Emma is just up there." She said as she waved for her friend to come and join them after telling the guys to 'take five'.

"Why is it a replica of Beacon Hills High School? Who exactly is the star of this picture?" He asked starting to become even more confused then before.

"He grew up in Beacon Hills and went there. Who's this Jennifer?" Emma answered before turning to her friend.

"Oh I was asked to chat him up while we wait. Something about being an old friend. I don't know you know how vague he can be." Jen answered while Emma nodded in understanding.

"Asked by who? Who exactly wanted to speak with me?" Stiles asked gorwing slightly annoyed and a wee bit worried.

"I did." Said a voice behind them.

"...Jackson?" Stiles choked.

"It's nice to see you again Stiles."

Author's Note 2: Yeah...I know I'm an asshole for that but I'm sure you were expecting it. Don't worry, we'll get to their talk next chapter!

FAQ: So over the past couple months since I posted this I've received a few questions that I'll try to answer without spoiling anyhthing.

Q: Does the supernatural exist?

A: As stated in the summary yes, yes it does.

Q: When in the Teen Wolf time line does this take place?

A: That's a loaded question for a few reasons; My Teen Wolf time line splits off into AU plot after Season 3B. The only thing I changed prior to season 4 is Allison's death. She didn't die at the end of season 3 instead it was Kira. But It probably begins after season 3B.

Q: Does Jennifer, Emma, and any other real people who may show up know about the supernatural?

A: Once again a loaded question. I can't really say. It's complicated to try and explain and I'd spoil a plot point.

Q: Does Stiles have a specific reason or reasons for being away from Beacon Hills?

A: Well he did kind of get possessed so I'm sure he wants some down time, but there is another reason. A plot point that is the main reason he isn't home.

Final Question I'll answer for now: I noticed Allison isn't dead, are there any other character status changes?

A: Yes as previously mentioned Kira died in Allison's place. I always have felt like Teen Wolf made it seem easy for these characters to over come impossible odds with few casualties. So you'll discover as the story goes on, some characters that were killed off in Cannon for literally no reason aren't dead, while not all of the more major characters survived the trials of seasons 1-3B.

We will get more on the Teen Wolf verse, but for now the story is going to be centered in LA. See you guys next time.

Ski


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I thought the people following and reading this had waited long enough for the next chapter of this. I can't guarantee a schedule for updates, but I can say this WILL be completed. All good things come to those who wait after all.

 **Warnings:** Possible triggers. Dub-Con? Prostitution, M/M sex, and swearing.

.

 **Previously on 'The Fame':**

 _"Jackson, it's been five years. When I figured out you were back and hadn't come home, well I knew this wasn't home to you anymore. I knew I wasn't home for you anymore."_

 _"Goodbye Lyds, I'll see you when I can."_

… _..._

" _ _So what drew you to this picture Jennifer?"__

 _" _Steven called me up and was like 'Hey I have a part for my next movie that I think your perfect for, why don't you come down and read through the script?' Then when I found out that the boy it was based on, THE boy was going to play himself I was intrigued and couldn't say no."__

 _… _...__

 _ _"Hey, I can't really explain right now but there is an old friend of mine near you at the studio. He's wearing a red hoodie and an extremely dorky expression? Could you grab him and chat him up till I get there?"__

 _" _You want me to grab some random off the street?"__

 _" _Please Jen?"__

 _" _Fine I'll do it, what's his name."__

 _" _Stiles Stillinski."__

 _… _..__

 _" _Why does this set look like Beacon Hills High?"__

 _" _Because our star used to go there."__

 _" _Who...Who is is it?"__

 _" _It's me.."__

 _" _Jackson?"__

 _" _It's been a long time Stillinski."__

 _ _ **The Fame**__

 _ **Chapter Two: The Past in The Present**_

 _"Jackson...How are you here? Where have you been?! I've been looking for you, the pack- Everyone has been looking for you." Stiles said coming closer to the other man._

 _Because that was what they were now. Men. It had been five long years since they had last seen each other and five long years since the pack died. Okay maybe the pack hadn't really died at that moment but it was the beginning. A long and twisted road began after Jackson's departure and unlike some supernatural 'Rom-Com-Drama' not everyone made it to the end of it. He looked at his former enemy turned 'somewhat friend like' and he thought about all the things that had happened. The people who may have still been here had he stayed. Kira, Malia, Mason, Boyd, Melissa, His dad... They all died. There was really only five of them left when things hit a boiling point. The Ghost Riders._

 _All attempts the rebuild the once grand pack failed then. Hayden, Mason, Chris Argent, The Sheriff, Peter and Melissa all lost inside The Hunt forever. Derek had long since left everything to the teenagers whom never wanted this and Scott, well Scott wasn't the same after The Hunt. Sure they rescued Stiles but it had costed him everything else. The town began to fall apart. Most of the town was lost in the Hunt, what wasn't forever tainted by what they had seen, by what had happened to them all. The town of Beacon Hills could no longer live in denial of what plagued their streets after dark. Not after that._

 _The others moved on. Allison left to go to college with Isaac, Lydia and Erica ended up at MIT but summered in their home town, and Scott? Well no one had really seen him. Not since he and Stiles had that fight about The Hunt and everything before._

 _" _I didn't do this Scott I-I-I I didn't ask for them to...I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Stiles had tried. Begged to get his best friend, no his brother to understand.__

 _" _But you never do Stiles! You never ask, you never mean for it to happen, but we all have to try and help keep you safe because your human, because you aren't really part of this pack. The Nogitsune when Kira and Boyd...they died. Your body killed them, your hands! Now the Ghost Riders? They took my mom Stiles! MY MOM!" He roared.__

 _" _YEAH AND THEY TOOK MY DAD! I was there Scott! I saw! I lost a parent too! So did Allison! But guess what? You still have one and me and Allison have neither!" He screamed back.__

 _" _I might as well not have him for all the care he has for me! He didn't even show up for the fucking funeral!" Scott fumed.__

 _" _I won't stay here and be blamed for things that weren't my fault. I'm leaving, I'm leaving Beacon Hills. Congratulations you and your attitude have finally ran me off too, just like Allison and Isaac" Stiles replied grabing the shit he had around Scott's house that was there since he began helping take care of him before opening the front door bag in hand when Scott's voice calls to him.__

 _" _Stiles! If you leave...If you leave don't ever think about coming back." Scott said his voice breaking despite his anger, self pity, and the blame he laid at his friends feet his voice betrayed how much losing him for good would hurt.__

 _" _Don't worry Scott...I won't there isn't anything left for me here."__

 _"Stiles...I left that life behind me when I left Beacon Hills five years ago. I never asked for anyone to look for me. I didn't want anyone to look for me." Jackson said replying._

 _"Yeah I guess not. Since you've been in California partying it up with A-List Celebrities for who knows how long without so much as checking on us. Not once." Stiles said enraged._

 _"I did check! Lydia and Allison have known for_ _ _months__ _that I was here. Stiles...I'm so sorry about your dad.." He tried reaching for the others shoulder. Only for Stiles to jerk away._

 _"Don't...You being there may not have changed anything but we'll never know because you weren't there. You left! You got what you_ _ _begged for__ _then you ran off and abandoned all of us like we were nothing. Half our friends hell more than half are dead. No one has seen or heard from Danny in over a year. Your best friend! He could be dead too. All so you could travel around with Mommy and Daddy." Stiles spat._

 _Jackson stared blankly at him before rubbing away tears and turning on the spot, darting away from them and deeper into the sets._

 _"Look I don't know you and I'm sorry for whatever loss you've had, but you have no idea, not the first fucking clue what that boy went through when he was gone. He lost both his parents, at once, in a foreign country. He had to do desperate things to even survive. For food. For a bed. He's been through something too. Now I'm going to leave you here with Jenn cause she has far more patience and I honestly want to slap you silly." Emma said before turning and going after her friend and co-star._

 _Stiles stared after her and thought about what she said. He knew he'd been through hell, but what hell had Jackson dealt with? What horror had he put himself through just to survive without anyone to help him._

 _"He's the one isn't he? The one the movie your all working on is about? I knew it was based on a true story but I never thought he...we thought he was safe after he left. That we actually didn't have to worry about at least one person. What happened to him?" Stiles asked looking to Jennifer._

 _"Hell. Hell happened to him." Was her simple reply before she delved into the story._

 _ _London: Five Years Ago__

 _ _London; It was nice enough he supposed however leaving his friends and his school with little to no control over his new abilities? Not his smartest move. If he knew Stiles like he did he was making 'An American Werewolf In London' joke right at this moment. Unfortunately after the first month things got worse. After meeting Emma Stone, a fact Jackson was still giddy about, Jackson and his parents were on their way back to their hotel and right out back they were attacked. A creature with fangs like knives descended upon them and savagely tore at Mister Whitmore's neck. Feasting on the flesh and liquid until it had it's fill before turning to the Misses. Jackson was tossed aside like a ragdoll by it's superior strength and when he got up and saw his mother being killed she screamed for him to run.__

 _ _Jackson knew he didn't have enough control or knowledge over his abilities to fight it off so he obeyed her dying wish and ran like hell. He didn't know what the creature was and he didn't care but he could hear it chasing him through alleys and back ways. Eventually he began running out of steam and slowed down and at that moment he realized he was alone, that he had evaded the creature. He then was left alone, orphaned and broke in unfamiliar territory. Finally when the rain began falling and his clothes became skin tight he removed his sopping wet shirt as a car pulled up along side him.__

 _" _Hey there, what's a sexy little boy like you doing out here in this? Are you working? Because I'd pay top dollar for a night with you as my...companion. Make it worth your while, I'll even feed you when you've done your job." The man suggested.__

 _ _He was maybe late thirties or early forties? Jackson knew what the man thought he was, he knew what was being suggested and he felt utterly repulsed by the idea. He loved his friend Danny but he didn't swing like that. If he did hell he'd probably be with Danny. But...He was hungry. He was broke. He would get his things from their hotel but he'd have to leave...unless he got some cash. Was he seriously considering this? Could he actually go through with doing it? His stomach growled and it answered the question. He needed a way to make money, to live on here and to get back to the states. His parents had a few bucks lying around the hotel room he was sure but not even a full hundred. He'd need close to three or four to get home. But before he could save for plane fair he needed to secure money for lodging to pay advance until he could save that. He didn't think he'd fetch plane fair in one go.__

 _" _Alright. I'll do it but I only take cash and I charge sixty an hour, plus dinner that you promised." He replied before getting into the car.__

 _ _Arriving at the guys loft he took off his shoes and turned to face him. He wasn't too horribly ugly Jackson supposed. He just wished he had something, anything else. Perhaps it was shock leading to this he didn't know. But he was hungry and needed cash. He could be disgusted with himself later.__

 _" _So what exactly did you have in mind sir?" Jackson asked a little uncomfortable.__

 _" _Sir...I like that. Maybe you can start by kneeling like a bitch and taking this hard meat into your mouth little boy?" He said phrasing it like a question but it was definitely a demand.__

 _" _Um...Um alright sir." He stammered even more uncomfortable now.__

 _ _He was doing this. He was about to give this stranger a blowjob and it terrified him. What else would he have to do?What had he done? Why! Why did he think this was a good idea? It was far too late to back out. He didn't know this guy from Adam, he might take what he wanted by force and not pay or feed him if he tried to back peddle. So he knelt down and slowly, nervously unzipped the guys jeans and withdrew the already erect piece. He tentatively licked at it getting a moan from the man. Obviously that was a good start. He took it a step further and actually put it in has mouth. Sliding it as deep as he could. Then he backed off and started again before building a rhythm. The guy was going mad with pleasure so obviously he liked it. Then just as he started to spasm he shoved Jackson off and came on his face. Three thick ropes erupted hitting his face and even one getting in his hair.__

 _" _That was a great start kid, your going to get your money. Next your going to strip and head through there to the bedroom. Lay face down and I'll be in there in a moment." He ordered.__

 _ _Jackson's eyes widened and knew what the man wanted to do to him. He didn't want this, he was sorry he ever considered it, he was sorry he went this far but he was well...fucked now. He solemnly nodded tears in his eyes as he dropped his designer pants and underwear to the floor and climbed into the bed doing as he was told. The man did come in fully naked now and he straddled Jackson's hips.__

 _" _Now your supposed to prep a guy before doing this, but I just don't have the patience. I have however taken into account the pain your going to feel at first. Your going to make two hundred and fifty dollars plus food and I'll let you shower. Now you might wanna bite down on a pillow or something. It will hurt at first."__

 _ _Then he eased himself into Jackson. Essentially turning him into his bitch as he roughly savaged his former virgin hole. In and out as Jackson howls of pain and the sounds of skin slapping together was all that echoed in the air at first. Then to Jackson's shame, he moaned. The man struck his prostate and it felt amazing. He hated that it began to feel good after that. He hated that he was moaning like a whore now, he hated that as soon as the money changed hands he would be a whore. He hated that he was hard and he hated that after another strike to the prostate that he came. He came while being fucked by a man. He was disgusted with himself. He wasn't gay he didn't like this and his body betrayed him.__

 _ _End  
__

 _"That was only the first of several times he did things like that to survive before he got home to the states. He whored himself out, and we got drunk once and he told me he didn't know who he was anymore. That he didn't remember how many guys topped him like that. He knows he got of most of those times without being touched and he's disgusted by it. He feels that he got off on something he didn't want. That his orientation doesn't matter anymore, that it was changed by force or something. He thinks he's a freak. Remember Stiles...There is much more to be afraid of out there than the supernatural." She said giving him a wink at the word supernatural before going to find her friends and leaving him there for the moment._

 _As he watched her go he thought about how true her statement was, and how her parting remark left him with even more questions._

 _ **Author's Note 2:**_ _So chapter two and Jennifer at least knows something of the supernatural, but what my dear readers exactly is going on? What killed Jackson's Parents? Read more to find out._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So it's been a couple months since I updated this, sorry about that. Here is a nice fresh new chapter though :)

Warnings: Possible triggers, Prostitution, Dub-Con, Non-Con, Swearing, Real People Characters.

 **Previously on 'The Fame'**

 _ _"That was only the first of several times he did things like that to survive before he got home to the states. He whored himself out, and we got drunk once and he told me he didn't know who he was anymore. That he didn't remember how many guys topped him like that. He knows he got of most of those times without being touched and he's disgusted by it. He feels that he got off on something he didn't want. That his orientation doesn't matter anymore, that it was changed by force or something. He thinks he's a freak. Remember Stiles...There is much more to be afraid of out there than the supernatural." She said giving him a wink at the word supernatural before going to find her friends and leaving him there for the moment.__

 _ _As he watched her go he thought about how true her statement was, and how her parting remark left him with even more questions.__

 **The Fame**

 **Chapter Three- The Past in The Present P2**

Stiles was baffled beyond reason. He'd been told off by Emma freaking Stone, told Jackson darkest hour by Jennifer freaking Lawrence and now was alone on the set. How had they gotten it so wrong? They had thought he was okay. That he was fine. This was like the exact opposite of fine. Did anyone else know about what happened to him? Did Lydia? Did Allison? He doubted it. They probably had been told that the based on the star's true story part was for publicity.

He just stood frozen by what he heard. At least until he heard footsteps and someone tapped his shoulder. When he turned to face the person it was Emma Stone standing there and she looked far from impressed. He supposed her mood had yet to improve from when Jackson ran off.

"So for some bizarre reason he wants you to come to his dressing room. He says he wants to explain everything that happened leading up to coming back to the states, to explain why he didn't return to Beacon Hills. I personally think he lost a screw if he thinks he owes you anything after what you pulled. But I'm his friend and that's what he wants so please follow me." She said her expression not changing.

Stiles nodded stiffly aware of the actress's displeasure. He did what she asked quietly following her through the twists and turns of the studio before coming to a stop at a door with a yellow star on it. The entire time he'd been walking his mind going to a place that wondered exactly what the girls knew about the supernatural, because Jennifer knew something. He opened the door and stepped inside and looked around at the room.

There was a plush black couch in a corner and a boudoir up against the far wall with various assortments of make up he gathered Jackson probably needed to make everything look as real as possible. That's when he saw him leaning against the wall off to the side. His eyes were red and puffy.

"You...You do not get to judge me. You don't know the half of what I did to live. You get to sit there on that sofa and shut the hell up until I'm done because we're going to be here awhile Stilinski." He whispered.

Stiles didn't much trust his voice seeing how much he'd hurt his former pack mate so he sat ddown and he waited patiently and then it began.

 _Five years Prior_

 _London, England_

 _Jackson stumbled from the bedroom after his first time as a bottom in agony. He'd gotten so carried away by the bits of pleasure the pain didn't sink in fully till after. He felt hot sticky liquid running down the backs of his legs and the man he'd service looked shocked._

" _Your not a whore are you?" He asked softly._

" _N-N-No I'm not. I just am a foreigner who lost his parents and needs the money." He replied shakily._

 _The mans eyes grew wider._

" _Parents?! Oh god how old are you?" He asked worried he'd just broken the law._

" _Seventeen but that's fine age of consent is sixteen here." He replied forcing his mind off the pain._

" _Alright. The bathroom is through here let's get you cleaned up." He said guiding Jackson into the bath room._

 _He helped the boy into the shower and got in behind him._

" _You don't need to help me your paying me for sex." Jackson said confused._

" _I am. But I approached you because I thought you were a professional whore. Not a teenager who lost his parents in a foreign country. Plus I'm not nearly blameless I seem to have torn a blood vessel or two in your anal cavity. It's bleeding and your not going to be able to thoroughly clean and look at it yourself." He explained._

 _Jackson stayed still and allowed the older man to wash him and look him over properly and once they were done he even dried Jackson off and gave him some old clothes to wear._

" _So I appreciate your help with washing up. I'm not hungry much anymore so if you'll just pay me I'll get out of your hair-" He began before the older man cut him off._

" _You will do no such thing young man." The man began his accent more pronounced._

" _You are in a very complicated predicament. I assume since you lost your parents and are from else where that you were staying at a hotel here. So in the morning I will take you to your hotel and we can grab your things. You will stay here until such time as you can get home. It's the least I can do for you after the mistake I made. I will still pay you of course and you won't have to worry about food and rent." He explained._

 _Jackson's head was spinning. First the man picked him up and used him for sex and now he was offering to let Jackson live in his home until he got enough money together to fly home. Still it would allow him to save more easily to return home and he already knew his answer. But he didn't know why the other man was agreeing._

" _If I'm to stay here...I assume you want more of what we did in return?" Jackson asked hesitantly._

" _No I don't want anything but a clear mind. Knowing that you put most of your earnings to getting home and have a safe place to sleep and food in your stomach does that quite well." He replied to the teen._

 _"Well I insist you take something I can't stay here for free. It'll look...bad." He said his cheeks flushed._

" _Yes, but you paying me would look worse for both of us. I'd look like your pimp. So instead the story should anyone ask is that I am a business friend of your father's and your are staying with me until you can return home." He replied._

 _Jackson hadn't thought of that and he agreed. He softly thanked the man and sat there while the man made him dinner. He did however offer Jackson his name._

 _Mikeal._

 _End_

Stiles stared at him open mouthed for a moment.

"You stayed with him?" He asked amazed.

"You make it sound like I had other options." Jackson scoffed.

"Surely you could have returned to the hotel. Gotten everything together there and flew home?" Stiles asked.

"My parents had little cash Stilinski, their credit cards were on their bodies. I was alone and scared okay? Mikeal offered to help me and I accepted. I did whatever I had to in order to get back home. I'm not ashamed of that. That's why I'm telling this story that's why I'm telling my story." Jackson said.

"I didn't mean to imply anything was wrong with what you did and I'm sorry. But the fact still remains, why did you want to see me?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you to warn you to be careful. There are things out there. Things that killed my parents that we've never seen before and they seemed to be moving. Stiles...I think...I think the Nemiton is still drawing things to California. To Beacon Hills. I plan on going back as soon as we've wrapped completely." He replied.

"Why are you telling me this? It's Scott's problem now he's the Alpha of Beacon Hills." Stiles spat thinking of his ex best friend.

"Stiles...When was the last time you spoke to anyone?" He asked calmly.

"A couple months why? Jackson...what do you know?" He asked starting to feel dread build in his stomach.

"Stiles...no one can find Scott. Liam inherited the Alpha powers a month ago...They think...They think Scott's dead." He whispered.

Author's note 2: Hiya, if your still here this was one hell of a chapter wasn't it? Review and tell me what you think is going on!


End file.
